Death Becomes Her
by KiWillis
Summary: A story based on my WoW RP Toon. Kiwillis the last of the immortal night elven demon hunters is awakened from her 10,000 year old prison. After being sought after by many she ends up in the human town called Southshore, where her true destiny begins..
1. Introduction & Disclaimer

Death Becomes Her

A World of Warcraft Fanfiction by Kiwillis

Introduction and Disclaimer

To the Readers,

I don't own any rights to the game World of Warcraft or Characters created by Blizzard. This fanfiction is based on my characters and there storylines in game on the Feathermoon Server.

I have been playing WoW for a little bit now. I have been hosting an on going RP storyline event with the guild I am with. Some of us meet each Monday to RP. The story you are about to read is about events taking place concurrent with the RP event in game.

I like to take a moment to say Thank You to the members of the Order of Twilight for allowing me to be a part of there awesome guild and supporting me in my RP creativeness . I also like to say Thank You to a very special person that has been putting up with my dorky side and for proof reading each chapter. She knows who she is.

Enjoy the story! Please Review!

Kiwillis


	2. Stranger in Southshore

Death Becomes Her

Chapter 1 Stranger in Southshore

In the mountains of Dun Morgoh, Kiwillis stood on a mountain top. Not long ago she met some of the members of the young organization, the Dark Angels. She requested in her own special way that they bring her her sister Tanzie. Lately the Dark Angels had been snooping around in her business and she didn't like that, but Kiwillis was smart. She decided to learn more of this group. She found out that they work closely with members of the Order of Twilight. She figured this could work to her advantage, stir the pot if you will. Kiwillis wanted vengeance and she was determined to have it.

With the hearthstone she took off the corpse of that annoying gnome that had been tracking her down, Kiwillis sent herself to Stormwind. She looked around for a moment and realized that she was in the human capital. She quickly made her way to the flight master, she wanted out of the city before she was spotted by any Dark Angels agent. She didn't know, but got a sneaky suspicion that they are more then what they seem. Once she got to the flight master, she was greeted.

"Good day my lady, where shall my Gryphon's take you?" the flight master said.

"Take me to the northern most point that they can fly too, I don't care where I end up." Kiwillis said.

The flight master looked at her funny.

"What is the look for?" Kiwillis said.

"Nothing my lady it is usually people know where they want to go." The flight master said.

Kiwillis grabbed the flight master by his shirt.

"Look, where I go is my business, now take me north before you find yourself on the menu for Gryphon Pot Pie." Kiwillis said, her eyes glowing a fiery blue.

The flight master nodded. He couldn't do anything out of fear. Kiwillis mounted on a Gryphon. The flight master said a few words to the Gryphon in dwarven, the beast then took off to the air.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Black Temple deep in the Shadowmoon Valley area of the Outlands, Illidan was disturbed by the news that was given to him by his Azeroth spies. The report stated that both demon hunters Tanzie and Kiwillis were awakened. This did not sit well with Illidan. He thought at first they were awakened to deal with him, but the report said that Kiwillis was recently awakened while Tanzie is now a druid and her powers are sealed. Illidan perked up a bit at this news, since they are separated and not at full strength he might be able to move quickly to ensure that they do not get their full powers back. He read a bit more of the report and saw Kiwillis is looking for vengeance against her sister. Illidan laughed. This is what he wanted to hear. He got an idea, since Kael'thas failed him in Tempest Keep and is now trying to summon Kil'Jaeden through the reactivated Sunwell he needed a new lieutenant, but he needed to confirm her intentions.

Illidan was brought out of his thoughts by one of his servants.

"What is it!" Illidan said in annoyed tone.

The servant bowed.

"Sorry for the intrustion sire, but Lady Vashj is here at your request." The servant said.

"Ah yes, let her in." Illidan said.

Lady Vashj, the leader of the Naga, slithered her way into the room. She bowed to Lord Illidan.

"My lord, you requested to see me?" Lady Vashj asked.

"Yes, I need you to bring someone to me." Illidan said.

Lady Vashj had a questioning look on her face.

"Lord Illidan I will send my naga." Lady Vashj said.

Illidan shook his head.

"No Vashj, I need YOU to handle this personally." Illidan said.

"This person must be important." Lady Vashj said.

"She is." Illidan said.

"She?" Lady Vashj

"You will return to Azeroth and bring Kiwillis to me." Illidan said.

Lady Vashj jerked her head back.

"Did you say Kiwillis... as in Lady Kiwillis the demon hunter?" Lady Vashj asked.

Illidan smiled.

"The same person." Illidan said.

"How do you know she will be so willing to come with me?" Lady Vashj said.

"Good question Vashj, just tell her I will assist her in her vengeance." Illidan said.

Lady Vashj was not sure about this plan. If Kiwillis had the same powers has her lord then she would be a formidable person.

"My lord it will be done." Lady Vashj said.

She bowed and left the room. Illidan just chuckled.

"Do not fear Vashj, she is not after you." Illidan said laughing some more.

The gryphon landed, awakening Kiwillis from her sleep. Still sleepy she dismounted. The local flight master greeted her.

"Welcome to Southshore my lady." The flight master said.

Kiwillis nodded.

"Where can I get some food and drink?" Kiwillis asked.

The flight master pointed to the Inn.

"There my lady, enjoy your stay." The flight master said.

Kiwillis nodded again and headed to the Inn, she noticed the town was pretty empty and saw signs that battle had recently taken place. She stepped into the inn, there she just saw more humans crowed around tables drinking and eating. The atmosphere in the inn seemed grim. Kiwillis made her way to the bar and sat on a stool. The bartender came over.

"Greetings. Can I get you something?"

"A cup of tea, some fruit and bread." Kiwillis asked.

The bartenders expression grew dark.

"I'm sorry my lady, we do not have fruit. Our supplies have been cut off by the undead that occupy Terren Mill, they have been raiding Southshore for supplies, they have killed or captured most of us here." The bartender said.

Kiwillis didn't care much for humans since she woke, but they were better then the undead.

"Some meat and bread then if you can spare." Kiwillis said.

The bartender nodded. He pored a cup of tea for Kiwillis and placed it in front of her.

"Just made a fresh pot. I'm not a drinker myself." The bartender said before walking back to the kitchen area to finish Kiwillis's order.

Kiwillis felt someone playing with her sheath to her sword. She quickly turned to see who it was. She didn't see anyone, she did hear a giggle from below. Kiwillis looked down. She saw a human child that was just playing. The little girl looked up.

"Are you a night elf?" The little girl asked.

Kiwillis was going to ignore the question but something said that the little girl wanted some attention and with the current crowd she wasn't going to get any.

"Yes I am." Kiwillis said.

"You are very pretty." The little girl said while she handed Kiwillis what look like a little flower.

Kiwillis took it and smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you young one." Kiwillis said.

The little girl giggled.

"My name is Tarja what is yours?" Tarja said.

"Kiwillis." Kiwillis said.

Tarja giggled.

"Pretty name." Tarja said.

"Are your parents around Tarja?" Kiwillis asked.

Tarja saddened.

"No I'm all alone, my mommy and daddy were killed in the last raid." Tarja said.

Kiwillis frowned.

"How old are you little one?" Kiwillis asked.

"I'm 6 years old." Tarja said.

"Who takes care of you?" Kiwillis asked.

"Just me..." Tarja said.

"I'm sorry." Kiwillis said.

"It is ok. Mommy and Daddy were rich so I have everything I need taken care of." Tarja said.

Someone slammed their drink on their table. Kiwillis looked over and saw a big fat man obviously drunk.

"Bah! That money should be mine by right." The drunk said.

"You would just drink it all away uncle Walter." Tarja said.

"Why you little brat I will spank you for that." Walter said.

Walter got up from his chair and start walking over to Tarja, Tarja back into Kiwillis out of fear.

"If you lay a figure on this little girl I will gut your fat ass like a fish." Kiwillis said.

"Ha Ha Ha, I like to see you try little lady." Walter said.

When Walter got close enough he reached for the little girl, Tarja screamed in fear. Kiwillis grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man yelped in pain. Kiwillis pushed him back.

"I told you to back off." Kiwillis said.

Walter drew his sword and swung it at Kiwillis. At the last second Kiwillis drew her blade to block the attack. The crowd gasped as they thought for sure the night elf was going to strike. Kiwillis narrowed her eyes and they began to turn a fiery blue color. Kiwillis grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm into himself causing his sword to wound him. Kiwillis knew she could have killed him but knew that Tarja shouldn't see anymore death. Walter backed away holding his side.

"Ok I give up, just don't hurt me anymore." Walter said.

"Now go before you manage to stab yourself to death." Kiwillis said.

Walter left the inn. Kiwillis turn around to sit again. Tarja tried to hop up on the stool next to her but was having issues. Kiwillis helped her up.

"Wow! That was amazing, you must be a great warrior!" Tarja said.

"Something like that little one." Kiwillis said.

Joseph came out with some meat and bread for Kiwillis. Kiwillis started eating. Tarja sat there examining the night elf. A few minutes later a bell from the church tower was ringing, it wasn't for mass but for a warning. Kiwillis looked at Tarja with a questioning look.

"It's the undead! They are attacking!" Tarja screamed.

Everyone in the place ran outside the inn to prepare for the attack.

"Tarja, you get in the basement till I come get you." Joseph said.

"No Joesph I want to stay with Kiwillis." Tarja said.

Kiwillis turned to Tarja.

"Listen to him, and don't let anyone in till I get back." Kiwillis said.

Tarja nodded and went to the basement. Kiwillis looked at Joseph.

"Stay here." Kiwillis said.

Joseph nodded. Kiwillis walked out the door. When she got outside she saw the towns people wearing light armor and bearing swords. It was obvious most of them weren't fighters. A person in heavy armor and the obvious commander of this little force walked up to Kiwillis.

"My lady it isn't safe out here for you." The commander said.

"I can say the same to you." Kiwillis said.

"I say it for your safety." The commander said.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm not afraid." Kiwillis said.

The undead began their attack on the town. There was more of them then the towns people. Kiwills just smiled and drew her weapons.

"Protect your people human, I'm going to slim down there numbers" Kiwillis said.

Kiwillis charge for the nearest undead. She could smell it before even getting to it. The undead jumped in the air and came thrusting down towards Kiwillis. Kiwillis deflected the attack and countered with cutting it's head off. The body dropped. Soon there were four more undead on top of Kiwillis. She was able to dodge all their attacks, and slayed them all in one swing.

She kept dropping undead after undead as they attacked her. Soon the other undead withdrew their fights with the town milita and headed to kill Kiwillis.

"Help the night elf!" The commander said.

Kiwillis tried to keep up, but the undead were coming at her in all directions. She didn't want to use her powers, she didn't want to draw unwanted attention from anyone looking for her, but the situation called for action.

"Alright you undead bastards, I've got something for you." Kiwillis said.

Kiwillis began to glow a fiery blue color, a few seconds later a blast erupted killing all the undead in the area around Kiwillis. The blast was so hard it blew the humans over that were coming to her aid. Once the dust settled Kiwillis stood and looked around. Then she heard a scream from the inn.

"Tarja.." Kiwillis said.

Kiwillis sprinted for the inn. She got to Tarja just in time. Uncle Walter was back for his revenge. He trapped Tarja in the corner and drew his sword.

"I'm going to kill you little girl and take what is mine." Walter said.

"Please uncle don't do this!" Tarja said.

"Tell your parents I said thanks for the money." Walter said.

Walter lifted his sword to strike Tarja. Before he was able to bring the blade down, he stopped with a gasp. He looked down and noticed a sword popping out from his stomach. He tried to turn his head to see his killer but all he heard was...

"Ask her parents for forgiveness." Kiwillis said.

Walter tried to say something but Kiwillis twisted her sword and Walter fell dead where he was. Tarja saw Kiwillis. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Ki, thank you for saving the town and my life." Tarja said.

Tarja began to cry. Kiwillis was shocked at the action of Tarja. All she did was put her hand on the little girls head.

"There little one, no need to cry. Everyone is safe." Kiwillis said.

Tarja stopped crying, wiped her eyes, and looked up at Kiwillis.

"You are my hero Ki." Tarja said with a smile.

Kiwillis was shocked again, this time at the girls words. No one in her life referred to her as a hero. Kiwillis couldn't do anything but smile back at Tarja. She motioned for Tarja to head up the stairs. Once they got up there the militia commander was waiting for Kiwillis.

Edmond Saxton was a hero of the third war with the Burning Legion at Mount Hyjal. He was one of the ones to witness the power that Kiwillis demostrated in battle.

"My lady, I am Edmond Saxton, the commander of the militia. I want to be the first to say thank you for your help. Tell me were you sent from Stormwind to help us?" Edmond asked.

Kiwillis shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't, I'm just was passing through. Were you expecting reinforcements?" Kiwillis asked.

Edmonds expression saddened. He had hoped that Kiwillis was part of the reinforcements that he requested Stormwind to send.

"Yes my lady, I requested reinforcements from Stormwind months ago. These undead are relentless in there attacks. Though we manage to put many back in their graves, they take even more of us. There is not many of us left and if we don't get reinforcements soon I'm afraid that Southshore will end up like Tarren Mill, a mockery of its former self." Edmond said.

Kiwillis looked down at Tarja, she didn't really understand her feelings. She didn't really care much of the human race, but felt that this little girl deserved a full life. She looked up and saw the towns folk around the Inn. There faces had dread all over them. They were also saddened that Kiwillis was not sent to help.

Kiwillis didn't like that fact that the humans in Stormwind ignored there fellow peers request. Kiwillis looked back at Edmond.

"Why has Stormwind not sent you the reinforcements you need, surely they must know how dire the situation is up here." Kiwillis said

"I don't know offically, rumors that they are mounting up their forces to face off with the Scourge in Northrend. It seems they have forgotten they have people in need here." Edmond said.

"The Scourge?" Kiwillis asked.

"Yes. More undead led by the Lich King Arthas. They are not the undead you face though. The undead from Tarren Mill call themselves the Forsaken and led under the command of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner. They are not under the control of the Lich King but yet seek to destroy all life like the Scourge." Edmond said.

Edmond saw the confusing look on Kiwillis' face.

"My lady are you not aware of the Scourge or the Forsaken, I would have thought the night elves briefed there warriors on such matters. Especially on the Scourge, they were once the weapon of the Burning Legion." Edmond said.

Kiwillis' eye lit up a fiery blue. Edmond took a step back in shock. Kiwillis narrowed her eyes.

"The Burning Legion I'm fully aware of. Any tool of the Legion must be destroyed." Kiwillis said.

Kiwillis didn't really understand the difference between the Scourge or the Forsaken. The undead are the undead if they were used by the Burning Legion they should all destroyed.

"Commander Edmond, I have decided that I will help you take care of your undead problem in Tarren Mill." Kiwillis said.

Edmond gave a look to Kiwillis.

"My lady we do not have enough men to take Tarren Mill." Edmond said.

Kiwillis chuckled.

"You shouldn't send men to do a lady's job." Kiwillis said.

"You would go alone my lady?" Edmond asked.

"I'm really all you need Commander, but first you will need to tell me everything you know about the Undead, and the Burning Legion." Kiwillis said.

Edmond nodded and offered Kiwillis a seat.

"Have a seat my lady." Edmond said.

Kiwillis looked at Edmond.

"My name is Kiwillis." Kiwillis said.

Edmond nodded and both of them sat down. Edmond began his story.

(( Please Review!! ))


End file.
